


♡You Are My Hero♡

by Dealialestina (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dealialestina
Summary: Given the:“Patton: You’re my hero!Logan: We get it! You’re adorable!” moment…I can’t help but feel like if Patton did ever have feelings for Logan, and then try to express them, Logan would brush them under the rug, stating that Patton was just being his a-dork-able self and then Patton would have to do more and more things and Logan wouldn’t think more than ‘oh, he’s just being cute’ on it and this would continue until Patton pretty much shook Logan by his shoulders, proclaiming his undying love....and that's what this is!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: https://de-is-me.tumblr.com  
> Go check that out!!
> 
> P.S. This will probably be a two part story because A: I’m tired, and B: I’m a sucker for Drama.

The first time Patton saw him, not when Logan popped into existence, with angled eyes and a sort… of little brother figure, but actually saw him. Saw him as more than that…  
Logan had been young, trying to get Thomas to study harder for a test, and in that moment, he had been but a pair of peeking, cinnamon eyes, watchful over the giant stack of tomes he carried.  
Patton remembered the last moment he’d ever think of Logan in a platonic way, how the other paused in their communal lounge, re-gripping the bottom of the stack.  
Patton could almost see the moment in his mind, hear his own voice offer to take a few, ‘lighten the load’, so to speak. But with bare movement, Logan shook his head.

“Thank you for the offer, Patton, but I am quite capable of handling myself,” and with an affirmative nod, he departed.  
Patton never quite understood, why at that moment, his heart beat against his ribcage as if it wished to escape, how the scent of old books and ink and detergent did not swamp his mind with ‘boredom’ any-longer, but with a fluttering feeling that made him lightheaded.  
Now, Patton knew he wasn't exactly the smartest of the sides. But he knew emotions.  
He knew what this meant.

Patton knew that he was, with no other words for it, fucked.

It was no coincidence, that after that time, he began acting a little more bubbly, often border-lining on air headed around the more logical side.  
He hoped it served good contrast between the other’s fairly boring day-to-day being.  
He hoped it didn't annoy Logan too much.  
Because, if he were completely honest… Patton had no idea how to feel anything other than the bursting bubbles of joy around Logan.  
And, somehow… he didn't really want to.

So, for the longest time… Nothing changed.  
Until…

The voice came from behind him, just as he’d set a pan of fresh muffins on the counter, and more importantly, right after Logan had left the room.

“You’re in love with him, aren't you?”  
Patton whirled around at hurricane speeds, making himself slightly dizzy and nearly burning himself by accident.

“W-W-Wh-What??? No, of course I’m not!” Patton exclaimed, cheek twitching as he mentally reprimanded himself for lying.  
Patton plucked off the pink oven mitts, if only as something to do with his hands.

“Really?” Anxiety, or as he would be called in a years time, ‘Virgil’, asked. The raise of his eyebrow fluid, yet testing.

“O-Of course I’m not in l-l-l-love with L-L-Logan, that would be, I- I don't even, why, I would, I can't even imagine-” the sweet baked smell of muffins did not provide any kind of comfort, in fact, somehow, the scent felt strangling. And the normally hug-like warmth, spilling fourth from the oven, felt overwhelming to his fraying nerves.

“M’kay,” Anxiety gave a shrug, knowing when to back down, but also, when not to.  
“‘Cause, hypothetically, if you were, you’d be in big trouble,” he moved to the counter where the muffins were set, taking out a paper plate and a pair of metal tongs.

“I-I mean we’re so different anyways so-… wait, what?” Patton turned.  
“Why would that be bad?” Patton asked, to distracted to even warn Anxiety against eating the still-far-to-hot muffins. Anxiety turned his head to watch the other, a calculating expression on his porcelain mask.  
“Hypothetically of course,” Patton was quick to amend.  
Anxiety nodded.

“Well, hypothetically,” Anxiety obliged, “if anyone were in love with Logan, it would be bad news.” Patton was about to ask ‘why’, again, but Anxiety only raised a hand.  
Patton’s words died in his throat.  
“Because,” Anxiety clicked, “He’s logic.” At a raised eyebrow, Anxiety continued.  
“He doesn't do, emotions, or love, or any of that. ‘Thinks it’s all stupid and illogical.” Anxiety waved his hands in the air as he tried to explain, but eventually, the silent conduction of his thoughts flowed to a halt, and his hands dropped to his sides.  
“So, whoever that imagined person is? They’d just get hurt, and Logic would get confused, and it would be awkward.” Anxiety turned back to the muffins, using a pair of tongs to lift two of the still steaming muffins onto his plate.  
Behind him, Patton’s figure was hunched, a shadow of his usually beaming self.  
Anxiety turned and cursed his empathy, before placing an uncertain, unsteady hand on the other’s shoulder.  
Patton looked up at the contact, earthy brown eyes watery and shifting with emotion.

“Look, I’m not saying feelings are bad, it’s just…” Anxiety sighed, “I… I don't want you to get hurt.” Patton nodded, thanking the darker side for his advice and retreating into his room to curl into his covers.  
Patton cried that night, not because the words particularly hurt in any way, but because the reasoning was sound, and it all seemed far too… true.  
And that stung more than any name they could call him.  
So, Patton didn't get up again until the next morning, didn’t eat any of the muffins he’d baked that night.

So, taking Anxiety’s words with a grain of salt, Patton continued to smile and laugh around the logical trait. Making jokes, asking him what he was reading… mostly just engaging him in conversations, if only to hear the calming drone of his voice.  
And, after a month of sideways looks from Anxiety, and the occasional raised brow from Prince, it seemed he was due another time for another, uncomfortable conversation about his life choices.  
Wonder-bar…

“So… you and Logan… huh?” For the embodiment of Thomas’s romantic and dramatic emotions, he sure did have an interesting way of broaching such a subject.  
Nonetheless, Patton went rigid and faltered, then stuttered out a violently stupid response.

“I-I, uh, don’t know what you’re talking about! W-What about me and L-L-Logan?” His hands wrung together like old dish towels, eyes franticly searching for a way out.  
Roman was pretty sure, with all the stress the fatherly trait was putting on his pencil, it would snap.

“Oh come now, it’s pretty obvious you’ve got the hots for Mr. Cool, hm?” Roman laughed with a full bodied, head-thrown-back laughter that somehow made the awkwardness seep away.  
But, Roman did not admit that it had taken him seeing Patton, with his own two eyes, doodling love-hearts around him and Logan’s name just a moment ago, to truly connect all the dots.

“So… when are you gonna become Mr. And Mr. Nerd? You know, pop the question?” Roman nudged him, not terribly gently, with his elbow. Patton, giving a well meaning titter, ran a hand through his hair.

“Honestly? I don't think I should, I mean…” Patton sighed, “I have no idea if he even likes me that way, or if he even feels romantic feelings at all… Really, I just don't want to make him uncomfortable, o-or-”

“Wait wait wait wait wait…” Roman interrupted, hands shaping an invisible snowman in the air.

“You two love-doves aren’t even dating?” Roman asked, head cocked dramatically to the side.

“U-U-Ummm, no?” Patton’s eyes darted left, shrinking away from the dramatic trait.  
Roman grabbed the other by his shoulders, staring deep into slightly frightened cinnamon eyes.

“Alright, listen close doll, ’cause we’re about to get you a man.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: https://de-is-me.tumblr.com
> 
> Oops! This is actually gonna be a three parter. Sorry y’all!
> 
> (Word count: 1,498)

Brainstorming ideas for the next video seemed to be going quite well, Logan thought, a slight up tilt to his lips brushing over his expression. Pleased with the day’s work, the four traits, all in their new outfits, took their seats at the dinner table.  
Logan busied himself with his book as he waited patiently, Patton had been making a recent effort to get them all to have at least tow ‘family activity’s a week, the last one being a movie night where no one could decide what film to watch.  
So, as Roman asked Virgil about the wherewithals of his new jacket, and Virgil quaintly replied he’d taken some inspiration from Nightmare Before Christmas’s Sally, what with the patchwork…  
Logan couldn't help but feel something was… as the kids said these days; ‘up’.  
Nevertheless, his suspicions were sidetracked by the wafting smell of… was that?

“I made macaroni and cheese!” Patton chimed cheerfully, crying in two plates of the steaming substance. Likely from the heat of the steam, gathered from slaving over a hot stove, his face was a gentle pink.

“Wonderful! That’s just what I’d bene craving!” Roman spoke with an avid smile, a little to much force behind his words.  
Logan wondered why he was so excited. After all, it was well known that macaroni and cheese was Logan’s favorite dish. But, since none of the others particularly cared for it, they did not have it often.

“Yeah, smells great Pat,” Anxiety agreed, his tone far more gentle and sincere.

“T-Thank you!” Patton set their bowls in front of them, then moving back to the kitchen with slightly shaking hands.  
He returned within thirty seconds, first placing his bowl in front of his chair, Patton moved without his usual fluidity.  
That was when it happened, in a flickering moment, Roman and Patton’s eyes met, and with a nod…  
Patton went for it.  
Just as he set his bowl before Logan, like the gentle brush of wind in a thin wood, Logan felt something soft press against his cheek. Leaving a small spot of wet in it’s wake.  
Logan immediately went rigid at the unknown stimulus.  
He turned to see Patton seating himself carefully, humming a tune under his breath as he idly pierced the pasta with his fork and lifted it to his smiling lips.

“Exquisite pasta, Patton,” Roman complemented between bites, Patton thanked him with a giggle and a grin.  
Logan wanted to speak up, to interrogate Patton as to why he’d kissed his cheek. Question the others as to why they treated this so… casually?!  
But as conversation moved gently over the table, asking of the other’s day and how they’ve been…  
Logan couldn’t help the feeling in the depths of his stomach from fluttering distractingly, any time Patton looked his way.  
After he got back to his room, he’d wait, and ponder, and worry he was coming down with something…  
But he’d likely never find it in himself to ask, but in his mind, he just decided Patton’s actions were likely due to his unnecessarily cute personality.

Two days later, the barrage of new emotion lifted to a new hight, the waters of his wavering logic grew deeper, as another shared movie night came along.  
Blankets and pillows were brought out of storage, it being Roman’s turn to pick the movie tonight, Logan had brought a book just in case he didn't care for the movie choice.  
But as he settled into the mid left side, right next to Anxiety on the far left, Patton went to settle… except, he insisted on sitting between himself and Anxiety, forcing Logan to scoot over.

“I wanna sit here,” Roman smiled, moving to sit between Anxiety and Patton.  
Anxiety placated this, an unusual thing for the darker side to do, as he willingly pushed himself farther into the end.  
Patton obliged with a grin, scooting closer to Logan, which forced Logan him to scoot all the way to the farthest right of the couch, where Prince would usually be seated.  
Logan twitched at the new arrangement, it was not their usual alignment!  
Yet, as Patton pressed his thigh gently against Logan’s, beneath the fleece navy blanket they shared… Logan found it hard to do much more than focus on the warm pressure and, occasionally, their featured (Disney) presentation.  
Logan chalked the odd action up to Patton being quite fond of physical affection, and as the other leaned to rest his shoulder on his, Logan obligingly leaned back.  
He ignored the nauseating heat that swelled in his chest, or how, at Patton’s sharp and somewhat surprised intake of breath, Logan hoped he didn't do anything wrong. And, as the other shifted, his head now leaning on Logan’s shoulder…  
Logan didn't quite know what to do, other than hope it was the blanket raising his body temperature that brought a heated flush to his cheeks, and in the corner of his eye, Logan just barely noticed as Roman bid him a careful smile.

It had been nearly a week, and Logan had yet to actually do anything.  
Roman was pretty sure he’d burst.

“What in great golly godmother is wrong?!” Roman asked through inarticulate mumbling to himself, his hands flailing their way through the air, his body constantly shifting.  
Patton was pretty sure he was wearing a trail in the carpet with how he was pacing.  
“How has he not noticed?! Isn't he supposed to be the smart one?” Roman paused, hands flying through the air yet again.  
Roman was quick to return to his pacing.

“He is smart, Roman. He’s just not exactly… people smart.” Patton ran a hand through his hair, seated at the end of Roman’s grand bed, beginning to feel more and more stressed.  
That was the thing about Roman’s room. It didn't do anything specific, other than make you a little more creative… mostly, it just amplified whatever emotions you were already feeling.  
In hind sight, maybe they should’ve met in Patton’s room.  
Three knocks rung at the door, quiet enough to be subtle, yet loud enough to grind Roman’s movement to a halt.

“It’s open?” Roman answered, wondering who, and why, the knock had been initiated.  
So, the door opened to reveal a familiar figure, stooped shoulders under his patchwork hoodie moving with steady motion, he closed the door, latching and locking it behind him.

“Virgil!” Roman gave a smile, “what brings you to-” Virgil’s sharp, half lidded eyes silenced him.  
Well, that and Virgil literally speaking over him.

“Cut the crap, Princey,” Virgil’s eyes darted to where Patton gasped, about to scold Virgil for his language, when-  
“Yeah, I know I know, sorry or whatever.” Anxiety waved his hand in dismissal. “But seriously you two, what the fuck is going on?” Patton, far to flustered by their failure at confessing his bloody feelings. Something he hadn't formerly thought you could fail at, Patton didn't scold Virgil for his language.  
He didn't exactly do much of anything, except look down at his hands and blush.

“I-I-I have a crush on Logan,” Patton muttered shyly, he dared to look up only to see Virgil giving him a ‘yeah, that’s old news’ kind of a look.

“So?” Virgil asked.

“So?! So Patton is chasing what he wants! That’s what’s ‘so’!” Roman marched over to the bed, plopped himself down, and wrapped a protective arm around the fatherly trait.  
Virgil looked at Patton, and as he opened his mouth to say they were risking to much- the hope of returned feelings, glimmering behind Patton’s eyes caught him off guard.  
Virgil opened his mouth, made but a small noise, then closed it.  
He opened it again, only to give a final defeated sigh.

“It’s not going to work,” Virgil breathed, running a hand through rosy bangs.

“What do you mean it isn't going to work?” Roman exploded, “I am the love expert here, and even if you want to be defeatist then-”

“No no no, I’m…” Virgil sighed, “I’m gonna try to help you out,” at that, Patton perked up.

“Wait, really?” Both asked. At a gentle nod, twin smiles swept over the two’s features, but before they could get a word in-  
Virgil held up his hand.

“But what you’re doing… won't work.” 

Many questions, ran about Patton’s mind. But the first one to actually form a coherent sentence promptly spilled from his lips.  
“Why not?”

“When it comes to emotions, Logan is dense as cement. So for him to even notice it, you’ve gotta go bigger than gentle touches and little smiles, m’kay?” Virgil’s eyes locked on Roman’s.  
In the next millisecond, a whole conversation seemed to spark between the two, and at the end, Roman was left with a mischievous smile.

“Exactly how big are we going for?” Roman asked, standing from his spot on the bed.

“To get Logan’s attention… pretty damn big.”

Patton couldn't help but think art they he’d just started something both wonderful and awful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: https://de-is-me.tumblr.com
> 
> Yay!! the final part!!! I hope y’all like it, I stayed up really late to get it done.
> 
> (Word count: 2,342)

After maybe an hour of brainstorming, various ideas raising in improbability to impossibility, Virgil was the one to come up with what they’d end up using.

“How about you just go stargazing? Act all,” Virgil cringed, “lovey-dovey, like it’s a date.” Roman’s spiel about how anonymously delivering ten dozen roses a day was not, in fact, overboard, died in his throat at the suggestion.  
Roman looked at Patton.  
Patton looked at roman.  
They exchanged looks for a moment, and Virgil’s shoulders tensed. His mind whirling with anxieties, voices all chastising him about how he shouldn’t’ve even spoken, how they hate him now and they just realized how much of a nuisance he can be and-

“Virgil,” Roman addressed, moving over and clapping a hand onto the darker side’s shoulder.  
Virgil flinched at the touch, but stayed rigid as a board, eyes flickering with turmoil and fear.

“You, are, a, genius!” Roman cheered, shaking Virgil for a moment before turning back to Patton, a blinding smile flaring across his cheeks like a hundred fireworks all at once.  
Patton nodded with the same ecstatic enthusiasm.

“You can both bring sparklers to have fun, and Logic will likely point out consultations, so you’ll want to study up on those to impress him. OH! And what do you think you should wear?” Roman’s mouth blathered a mile a minute, the passion in his eyes held for only Disney and Romance making it’s shining appearance.  
Roman pulled Patton out of the room with a death grip on his arm and a walking speed of about thirty miles per hour. Roman excused himself from Virgil’s presence with a ‘thank you’ mixed with a ‘we need to find you a good outfit’, presumably to Patton, who stumbled behind, just trying to keep up.  
But as the blur of blue and white blinked out down the hall, all Virgil could feel was the small smile, inching across his lips.

So, Virgil could do something right...good to know.

 

¶¶¶

 

Logan was having a very odd day to say the least.  
Starting off with a breakfast where Patton and Roman would not meet his eyes, coupled with how Patton and Virgil had been avoiding him…  
Had he done something.. inappropriate? Had he broken an unwritten social construct he hadn’t come across before?  
Just as he moved down the hall toward his room, mind entertained with thoughts of asking Patton what was going on, the door to Patton’s room swung open with a violent bang.  
This, for some reason, caught Logan’s attention.

“It’ll be fine! Now just go for it!!” Roman’s boisterous tone flooded the halls with energy, and as Patton was quite literally shoved out of his room, in his hands a dozen blue roses.  
A little distracted by swirling thoughts of why Patton may be getting evicted from his own room, Logan failed to notice how instead of entering his room, he’d just stood there, his hand on the handle, staring.  
He also didn't notice that, as Patton’s eyes met his from the distance of the hall, the jovial trait went rigid, then bright red.

“L-L-Logan! F-Funny seeing you here,” Patton exclaimed, feet not moving from where they were planted at the end of the hallway.  
He hid the bouquet behind his back.  
Logan didn’t know why.

“I live here,” Logan answered.  
Normally, after such a statement, Logan would depart into his bedroom, a well wish of dreams rolling off his tongue as he exited.  
But the way Patton was standing, shifting from foot to foot, The way his eyes nervously darted about, as if searching for something to hold his gaze…  
It was utterly fascinating.

“Yeah, uh, you do.” Patton muttered.  
Finally, after a drawling moment of silence, Logan pushed the door to his room open.

“Well, goodnight,” Logan called, secretly wishing the interaction did not have to end.

“W-Wait!!!” Patton exclaimed, and as Logan heard footsteps darting closer, he retreated back into his place in the hall.  
As he shut the door, Patton was standing directly in front of him.  
Logan couldn't help but fall mesmerized at the sight of the other’s caramel eyes.

“Yes?” Logan asked, face as blank as ever, barely showing the small flush that lit up his angular cheekbones.

“I-I, uh…” Patton reached behind his back, pulling forward the bouquet of flowers.  
At a closer look, the dark blue flowers intermingled with gentle purple ones.

“T-These, um, these are for you,” Patton thrust the flowers at Logan’s chest, the dewy petals tickling his chin.  
He looked down, hands brushing with Patton’s as he clasped the stems of the thornless flowers.

“Alright,” Logan tried hard to ignore the cocktail of emotions churning in his heart, ignore the flush slowly spreading across his sharp cheekbones.  
And ignore how his muscles tensed as Patton bit his lip, suckling it gently between his teeth.  
After all, he was just being nice, right?  
Gifts are a common gesture among friends… right?

“Thank you for the gift,” Logan turned to enter his room, but his elbow was caught by a hesitant arm.  
He turned, yet again, to see the attractively flushed face of Patton, staring at his shoes.

“A-A-Actually, I, uh, I was wondering, if you weren't to busy tonight…” Patton wrung his hands together, rocking back and fourth off the balls of his feet.

“Yes?” Logan asked.  
He had never been one for scan nuance, but something was telling him that Patton was nervous about something.

“Uh, would you, I dunno, wanna go stargazing with me tonight?” Patton asked, finally looking up to meet Logan’s chocolate eyes.  
Neither noticed how the opposing personality’s breath caught in their throat as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“I, I do not have any plans for the rest of the night, so I suppose I can accompany you,” Logan muttered, looking away nervously and bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck.  
Patton nodded.

“But first, a-allow me to procure a vase to keep the flowers in, such that they may die in a slower, more aesthetically pleasing fashion,” Logan spoke, somehow, gently.  
Mutely, Patton nodded.

“O-Okay, meet me outside?” Patton asked, eyes full of hope.  
Logan didn’t know why, but at that moment, as his diaphragm felt lighter than usual…  
Logan desperately wished Patton would give him one of his (in)famous hugs. The ones where he was just enveloped in all that was Patton. His scent, the warmth of his arms, the tightness of how he held on, the gentle rise and fall of his chest with every breath…  
On the outside, Logan only gave a gentle nod, exiting the scene with his usual nonchalance despite how, inside, his heart was racing.  
And all Logan could wonder was:  
What the fuck was happening to him?

 

¶¶¶

 

Patton was pretty sure it’d been less than two minutes since Logan’d left to put the roses into water, and yet, in his giddy panic, Patton had already managed to set out the prepared basket.  
Setting out the red, checkered picnic blanket, he’d borrowed from Prince, Patton emptied the wicker basket’s contents of two sodas and a few snacks, then settled onto the blanket, shifting every two seconds, shifting, anxious…  
Patton breathed in, and out, and reminded himself of what Virgil told him.  
‘Be yourself, and if he truly likes you, that will be enough’.  
Somehow, that helped.

The butterflies in his stomach seemed extra energetic tonight, but as he heard the door open and close, Patton’s head whipping around to see Logan carefully exiting onto the grassy hills, the butterflies doubled their efforts and Patton couldn't hold back his smile.

“Logan! Over here!” Patton beamed, though it was obvious where he was, given he was the only one out here, Patton had to do something or he might just explode.  
Yet, cast in the dying light of a warm sunset, Logan somehow managed to look even more enchanting than normal.  
Patton noticed that, when he was inside, Logan must have taken off his tie. Likely not wishing it to be stained by the grass, he wore the top button of his black polo undone.

“Hello Patton,” Logan greeted as soon as he got over, settling gently onto the lain blanket.  
They were a little close, but neither really minded and, in his head, Patton thanked Princey for picking a smaller blanket.  
Especially if it meant they were closer together.  
The silence they shared was fraught with raw emotions, each breath a missed opportunity to break the silence, but as they looked up, neither thought those opportunities were terribly important.  
After all, the silence can convey a lot if it’s done right.  
But a moment later, Patton’s breathless gasp conveyed more than any silence, or any words ever could.

“Oh my gosh, fireflies!” Patton leapt up, watching the glittering bugs with glee.  
Eyes flickering from amber light to amber light as they were lit and blown out like trick candles.

“Yes,” Logan watched the scene with a gentle raise to his brow, “I suppose it is about season for them to come out.”  
Patton scoured the air for a moment, watching it as if it may explode, he took four steps forward, then another two at a diagonal.  
Then, in a wave of movement, he lifted his arm and grasped one of the fluttering bugs, closing it in his palm, effectively caging the small animal, but not squishing it.

“Logan! Logan I caught one!” Patton exclaimed with a look of utter glee, he skipped back toward the other.  
Logan couldn't help but look upon the other with a certain fondness as he giggled again.  
“He’s tickling my hand,” Patton smiled, “do you wanna see?” Of course, Logan had seen fireflies before. He knew what they looked like and what they did, he knew in scientific terms they were called ‘Lampyridae’.  
Yet… the utter enchantment Patton exuded from the simple pleasure of holding a small bug, of watching the sunset, made him want to see the (Lampyridae) Firefly through the reflection of the wonder Patton held for the small creature.  
Through the refracting joy Patton held for the whole world.

“…Sure.” Logan acquiesced, but as Patton opened his hand, the small creature crawling out over his fingers, it’s small antennae waving, trying to understand their surroundings…  
Logan found himself watching Patton’s eyes light up in fondness then watching the bug spread its wings and flutter off.

 

So, long after the sun had finally set and the fireflies gentle glow had stopped, the two still sat out under a canopy of stars.  
Now laying next to each-other, shoulders gently brushing, able to feel the heat off each other in the cool night’s air…

“Hey look, isn't that the big dipper?” Patton asked, the breathless awe in his voice making Logan’s stomach do flips.

“I believe you are correct, Patton, good eye,” he complemented after finding the correct constellation.  
Patton beamed at him, but pretty much went right back to looking at the stars, leaning back onto his elbows to get a better view.  
But, as Logan breathed in and out, he found himself more wanting to connect the constellations of Patton’s warm freckled cheeks, than recite ones traced between far away stars.  
But those odd feelings didn't matter right now, because right now they were just watching the stars.

Until Patton, propping himself on his elbow, turned to him, face set with a determined look.

“Logan, I need to tell you something,” he sat up. Logan, following his lead, also sat up, crosslegged, facing each other.

“What is it?” Logan asked. He had enjoyed tonight, even though, most of the time, spontaneity was one thing he disdained.

“I-I…” Patton looked down, just like he had in the hall, only now his eyes highlighted by the silver moonlight, only looked so much more… beautifulwonderfulamazinglovelyhandsomecute- Patton. So much more himself.

“I like you,” his voice was timid, gentle like a gust of wind.  
Logan blinked.

“Of course you do, you like everyone.” Logan reasoned, he wondered if this was, again, one of those social constructs he didn't care for. Was he supposed to declare his friendship with the other sides in such a fashion? And if so, why hadn't Patton done it sooner?

“No, I…” he sighed, running a finger through his hair.

“Just, let me show you?” Patton asked, the flush to his cheeks warm as they moved closer, Logan found his eyes darting to the other’s sweet, soft, gentle pink lips…

“Okay..” Logan whispered.  
And just like that, Patton’s lips were pressed against his, soft and innocent and all the while, trying to convey what words could not, trying to show a feeling.  
A bright buzz enveloped Logan’s being as a hand came up to cup his chin, a finger brushing over his cheekbones, they were still.  
And then, movements a flow of sorrow… they parted.

“Do you understand?” Patton moved away, shoulders slowly hunching like closing gates-  
Logan pressed forward with a surge of energy and found his lover’s lips, pressing them together, he didn't move his hands…  
He had no idea where they should go.  
All he knew was he had to get closer, and it appeared that Patton felt the same way, climbing into Logan’s lap, fitting like jigsaw pieces, Patton threw his arms around the other’s neck.  
Logan’s arms, gently, curled around the others waist.  
The tingling shocks that once only dared to press over his lips, spread like a delicious poison, through his every vein, until they broke apart.  
And as they did, the buzz did not leave.  
And with that, an involuntary promise was made.  
Neither of them would leave.

“I think I do,” Logan breathed, forehead’s resting against each other, the warmth they shared felt like home.  
“But… just in case,” his lips neared his partner’s again, “do you think you can show me again?”  
And so they fit together again, just like puzzle pieces. And in the night sky, the tracing stars formed a heart.


End file.
